


"Will you look at this?"

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober20 [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: A hand settles on his hip and a chin hooks over his shoulder as James settles against his back, humming questioningly when Q doesn't react. He instead carefully finishes the circuit board he's working on, not turning until he sets it aside. "Didn't expect to see you until tonight."
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Fictober20 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949635
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	"Will you look at this?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
> List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts20)  
> A little late but here we go!

"Hello Darling." Q contains his instinctive flinch as his partner suddenly appears behind him. He'd left James in bed that morning, and after getting in at nearly three in the morning he hadn't expected him to come into MI6 today.

He's down at the workshop at the moment, taking a rare chance. But all the agents currently out are on low priority missions, so R's keeping an eye on the department while he's checking in on R&D and working on his own projects. The big downside of his promotion is the lack of time to work on anything practical; coding he can dip in and out of when he has a moment on his tablet or laptop, but several physical projects have fallen by the wayside. 

A hand settles on his hip and a chin hooks over his shoulder as James settles against his back, humming questioningly when Q doesn't react. He instead carefully finishes the circuit board he's working on, not turning until he sets it aside. "Didn't expect to see you until tonight." 

"Apparently someone checked my phone GPS and let Tanner know I was in the country." Q blinks in surprise, any of his department usually let him know about requests concerning James, either officially or not. "So while I'm here, I thought I'd drop my equipment off."

"I'm fairly certain you don't need to see me for that."

"Maybe I just wanted to."

"You were away for four days." James laughs as he kisses him, Q allowing it briefly before pushing him away with a hand on his chest. "I'll see you at home."

“If you get a chance, will you look at this for me?” James sets down a memory stick on the desk beside Q's laptop. 

"Do I want to know why this didn't get handed on with everything else?"

"Thanks Q. Chinese tonight?" He presses another kiss to Q's temple and heads for the door before Q can either answer or ask further about the drive. Leaving the Quartermaster looking between his half completed project and James' memory stick in frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me on my tumblr (also [ kittsfics ](https://kittsfics.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
